


HT100 Challenge 197 – Dump: Homecoming

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [20]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	HT100 Challenge 197 – Dump: Homecoming

His mother hadn't met him when he was released. Toby wasn't surprised, but he was disappointed. At least his mother had sent a car for him.

As the driver turned up the driveway, Toby was shocked to see the lawn overgrown and the front steps cordoned off with yellow tape.  
   
"People use the back entrance, sir," the driver said.

More disturbing surprises awaited him inside. "Welcome home, Tobias." His mother's voice shook, as did her right hand that gripped a cane.

He remembered birthday cards she'd sent, and how upset he'd been that she hadn't written any note. _Selfish bastard_.


End file.
